


Don't Touch What's Mine, Bitch.

by gallavichlyjaime



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Cuddly Mickey, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Jealous Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, Possessive Mickey Milkovich, bye holly, failed, lol holly you a hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallavichlyjaime/pseuds/gallavichlyjaime
Summary: When Holly comes over for a sleepover and movie night with the Gallaghers, all she wants to do is get into Ian's pants. She has no idea that he is gay and, in fact, dating bad boy Mickey Milkovich. Basically just a fic of Debbie's friend Holly failing to seduce Ian several times, all her attempts of course ruined by Mickey.  PART 3 WITH IAN'S POV NOW UP!! // NOW ACCEPTING PROMPTS ON MY INSTAGRAM @jaimehandrahan !! DIRECT MESSAGE ONLY. NO COMMENTS.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_Monaghan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/gifts).



> This has been on my mind for a while and I just thought it would be hilarious to write so here you go.

Holly stared longingly at the gorgeous redhead sitting at her friend Debbie Gallagher’s kitchen table. All she knew about him was that he was Debbie’s brother and that he was smoking hot. Holly wouldn’t mind on getting a piece of _that_ sexy man. Sure, she was only sixteen, but she was sure that if she persuaded him she could certainly get him to agree.

 

There was a Gallagher movie night going on and Holly was sure that if she sat next to Ian under the blanket she could make her first move. First, she needed to get through dinner with the Gallaghers and that quiet, aggressive, dark haired friend Ian always seemed to have around. What was his name? Mikey? Whatever, formalities weren’t her main concern right now. That happened to be the delicious looking redhead sitting across from her at the table.

 

Holly smirked to herself as she stretched her legs under the table, hoping to give Ian a little hint with her feet. When she felt someone’s leg, she was _so_ sure it was Ian’s that she didn’t expect the dirty look being tossed her way from Mickey, who was sat right next to Ian. Holly ignored him and moved her foot a little higher up the leg it was was currently rested on, when an exasperated huff pulled her out of her concentration.

 

“Do you fuckin’ mind not molesting my leg under there?” Mickey huffed, angrily. Holly was just confused, Mickey was far enough away from Ian that his leg shouldn’t even be a concern. She just muttered an apology and “dropped” her fork on the ground as an excuse to investigate. When she looked, she saw that the leg she had been touching _had_ been Mickey’s. The boys were sitting thigh to thigh and their legs were connected all the way to their ankles, odd.

 

When she resurfaced, the boys in front of her were whispering to each other. Holly caught a little of their conversation, the overuse of the word _ass_ was not lost amongst Holly and apparently Mickey, who was blushing like a fucking tomato. Thank _god_ Holly was dealing with Ian, she didn’t want some guy who was going to blush the whole time she was with him. Ian looked experienced, and that pleased her greatly. So, Ian was an ass man? Looks like Holly wore her fancy push-up bra for no reason, which was a bummer because it was _so_ cute. Ian wants ass? Holly will show him ass. That’s when she devised her apparently foolproof plan to get into the pants of Ian Gallagher.

 

When Ian told Mickey he was going into his room to get something, Holly saw this as her perfect opportunity. Before he got up, Holly quickly turned to Debbie, eager to beat Ian upstairs so she could put her plan into action.

 

“Debs? Do you have somewhere I can change into my pajamas? I want to get comfortable before we start the movie.” Holly asked, desperate for Ian just to wait one more minute before going up. She spared a glance and saw him talking lowly to Mickey, he hadn’t moved at all. Perfect.

 

“Yeah, sure. Just use the bathroom upstairs since Carl is intent on _not leaving the downstairs one!_ ” Debbie yells the last part, hoping to get the attention of Carl, who had been in the bathroom for the last 45 minutes doing who-knows-what. Carl just gives her a grunt as a reply and Holly takes that as her cue to run up to the bathroom upstairs.

 

Once she got there, she made quick work of undressing herself. She left the door open, for obvious reasons. Holly threw her shirt down on the ground to have an excuse to be bending over as Ian walks by, since his room is right next to the bathroom and he’d have to pass by. She bent over to pretend to pick up her shirt and waited for the redheaded God to walk by.

 

When she finally heard footsteps, however, her blood ran cold.

 

“Ah! Fucking Christ! Close the fuckin’ door next time!” Mickey exclaimed, reaching and slamming the door shut. Holly heard Ian’s loud, beautiful laugh a few seconds later and fuck Mickey for messing up her foolproof plan _and_ seeingher ass. What the fuck?

 

When Holly reemerged from the bathroom she turned towards Ian’s, now closed, bedroom door. She heard the loud laughter of both Ian and Mickey now, something that surprised her since Mickey was always so angry when she had seen him before. Mickey and Ian were loudly joking and laughing when she decided to go back and join the rest of the people, sure that they would be back down within few minutes.

 

Holly was very wrong, and they’d ended up coming down fifteen minutes into the movie. Mickey was limping from what she could see, she had no idea why but they were both sweating for whatever reason.

 

Must’ve been hot in his room, she thought weirdly.

 

Much to Holly’s enjoyment, Ian squished in next to her on the couch with Mickey squished into the arm. Holly’s view was completely blocked by Ian, she couldn’t see Mickey, which she was grateful for. She wasn’t one to be embarrassed about her body, but something about the thug gave her a weird vibe.

 

Holly draped the blanket from the back of the couch over the three of them, and Ian shifter slightly closer to Mickey, much to Holly’s annoyance. About fifteen minutes later, Holly went in for the kill. She placed her head on Ian’s shoulder and smiled slightly when he didn’t push her off, progress! She just left her head on his shoulder for the next five minutes before her hand started inching closer and closer to the blanket, view of Mickey still completely obstructed. Holly’s hand went lower and lower until she grabbed Ian’s dick through his sweatpants. Holy fuck, he’s huge! She considered this a win until about two seconds later when Ian jumped up so quickly she was sent tumbling to the ground.

 

Holly looked up in time to see Mickey tumble off the couch, holding Ian’s hand tightly in his own. Why the fuck were they holding hands? Their fingers were fucking _intertwined_ so it wasn’t like Ian had grabbed him to help him from falling over. Holly quizzically stared between the two, one with a blazing anger in his eyes and the other looking slightly annoyed but curious at the same time.

 

“What the fuck were you doing just then?” Ian yelled, anger dripping from every word as they fell out of his mouth. “Why the fuck were you grabbing at my dick?” He asked, incredulously. Mickey’s gaze suddenly turned from curious, to downright angry.

 

“She did _what_?” Mickey asked angrily. Holly looked between the two and saw the tell-tales signs of jealousy and possessiveness burning in the shorter boy’s eyes. _Oh._ Holly smirked. Mickey was jealous that Ian got all the attention and he was left in the background.

 

“Don’t get mad just because I’m not interested in you, Mickey. Don’t ruin this for your friend, I mean, if I were you I wouldn’t hold him back from getting the best piece of ass around.” Holly smirked at Mickey then, who looked brutally angry like he could kill her any second.

 

Ian _laughed,_ making Holly frown. Was he laughing at her or Mickey? Her answer was confirmed when he stepped back towards Mickey and put his arm around him. She had a small sliver of hope going that Ian was just going to reassure Mickey or something that bros did. What he _actually_ did made Holly damn-near piss herself.

 

Ian turned to look at Mickey, who stared back with a fire burning in his eyes. Ian pecked Mickey on the cheek and turned back to look at Holly with an apologetic look in his eyes. Holly’s mind started to go on overdrive, what the _fuck_ did she miss?

 

“Actually, Holly, the best piece of ass I’ve ever gotten is Mickey.” He stated, matter-of-factly. Holly’s jaw nearly made connection with the floor as Mickey turned Ian’s face to kiss him. Ian pulled back after a few seconds and gave Mickey such a tender look, Holly felt like she was an intruder on the moment.

 

Mickey wrapped his arm around Ian’s waist and turned to look at Holly again. “If you ever touch my man’s dick in my presence again I will personally break all of your knuckles.” Mickey deadpanned. Holly suddenly grew fearful because of the fact she had challenged him earlier. Holly wasn’t sure if Mickey was one to go through with his threats, but she was sure she did not want to find out.

 

“I- I’m sorry.” Holly mumbled as she plopped back down on the couch, dejectedly. Holly thought back to all the times she saw the boys together tonight. She remembered the way Mickey fumbled with his fork while eating his food. She forlornly thought that it probably meant Ian and Mickey were holding hands out of her view the whole time.

 

Holly thought back to the time upstairs, when Mickey had first came up it appeared as though he had been dragging Ian  towards the bedroom. And when Ian and Mickey came downstairs all sweaty they had probably just- _ugh!_

During the movie, Ian had kept turning towards Mickey. Holly realized then that Mickey’s head had probably been on Ian’s shoulder that whole time and every time Ian turned was probably to give him a kiss or some shit like that. They had been holding hands under the blanket the whole time and Holly just grew overly pissed off when embarrassment made its way into the pit of her stomach. She’d grabbed her best friend’s gay brother’s dick while his boyfriend was sitting next to him the whole time.

 

And to top it all off, said gay boyfriend saw her ass while she was trying to seduce a gay dude.

 

Mickey kept a wary eye on Holly as she distanced herself as far away from the couple as she possibly could without falling off the couch. Ian sat down too, on the other end of the couch, and for a moment Holly feared that she was going to be stuck with Mickey breathing down her neck the whole time. That thought flew out the window when Mickey just plopped himself in Ian’s lap without even a second glance in Holly’s direction.

 

Holly kept glancing at the couple to see if they were fucking with her because she was so much younger than Ian. Five years wasn’t much to her but seemed to matter a lot to the men she’d been with. When Mickey left soft kisses on Ian’s neck, Ian just kept his arms firm around his waist and smiled while still looking at the television. Mickey was turned towards her on Ian’s lap, half his face buried in the crook of Ian’s neck and the other half watching the movie the best that he could. Mickey’s arms were hooked around Ian’s neck and after a few minutes he looked like he was trying very hard to keep his eyes open.

 

When Mickey finally did fall asleep, Ian glanced down and smiled softly. “Goodnight, baby.” He whispered, kissing Mickey softly on the head. Mickey snuggled closer at the contact and _fuck,_ they were adorable. Holly was glad they had each other and she got to witness it, embarrassed or not.

 

Well, Holly may have already blown through three Gallagher brothers, but she’d be back in fifteen years to see what Liam was up to.


	2. Mickey's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same thing except in Mickey's POV instead of Holly's! What Mickey was feeling the whole time Holly was trying to make a move on his man. For the wonderful LuckyShaz! Be sure to check out that account too! The stories are my absolute favorite!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you all would like to see anymore versions from either Ian, Debbie, or Carl's POV's while I'm at it!

When Mickey Milkovich realized that he was being dragged to yet _another_ Gallagher movie night, he was a little pissed off. Who the fuck needs to have that many movie nights? The kids always picked the most boring movies and the food Carl made was definitely burnt. The only good thing that came out of these nights was that Mickey got to cuddle with his boyfriend on the couch, even if he could do it at home any excuse for Ian to hold him was a damn good excuse to him.

 

As Mickey, Ian, Carl, Debbie, and Debbie’s friend Holly crowded around the table, Mickey took hold of his boyfriend’s hand. There was no way in hell he was going to give up a night that could’ve been filled with sex and cuddles if he couldn’t cling to Ian. There was just something about Ian and his cuddles and hugs that made Mickey crave them _all the time_. So tonight, as he was crowded by a bunch of rowdy teenagers and eating burnt chicken, he was going to hold his fuckin’ boyfriend’s hand and secretly press their legs together under the table.

 

At first when Mickey felt the foot slide up his leg, he thought it was an accident. He sent a glare over to the blonde teenager sitting across from him but didn’t say anything. He saw Holly blow off his look and then he felt her foot continue to slide up his leg almost flirtatiously. What the fuck? Who the fuck flirts with their feet? Mickey let out an exasperated huff before turning to glare at Holly once again.

 

“Do you fuckin’ mind not molesting my leg under there?” Mickey huffed, angrily. Holly looked between the two of them confused for a moment before she conveniently dropped her fork on the ground. Mickey just rolled his eyes and turned his attention the small circles Ian was drawing on the back of his hand with his thumb. Mickey turned to look into the deep green eyes of the man he loved so much. Mickey just smiled and Ian beamed right back.

 

Ian leaned closer to Mickey’s ear. “Thank you for coming tonight, baby. I know you would much rather be in our bed while I abuse that perfect ass. Maybe before the movie starts I can take you upstairs so I can fuck your amazing ass real quick. I would love to get on you tonight, baby. Definitely.” Ian whispered hotly in Mickey’s ear, making the dark haired boy blush a deep crimson.

 

When they turned back to their meal, Mickey felt eyes on them and looked up to see Holly staring intently at his boyfriend with a smirk on her face. The feeling of possessiveness for the redhead burned deep in the pit of his stomach as he watched the teen slowly lick her lips while still staring at Ian. _Fuck no_. Mickey didn’t care if she was sixteen or fucking ninety, _nobody_ tried to get his man if he could help it.

 

When everybody, minus Carl who had taken refuge in the bathroom, moved to the living room, Mickey was quick to take the seat next to his boyfriend. They sat on one end of the couch while Debbie and Holly took the other end. Ian casually put his arm over the back of the chair and leaned close to Mickey, making the latter blush _again_. Jesus, what was wrong with him tonight? Why was he blushing like a teenage girl on her first date?

 

“So, I need to go up to my room to get blankets and shit for the movie.” Ian said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes and before Mickey could even respond, he noticed Holly booking it up the stairs. _Oh really?_ Fine, if the bitch wanted to listen to them fuck he didn’t give a shit. Mickey just grabbed Ian’s hand and dragged him up to the room, leaving Debbie in the living room by herself since Carl fucked off to who-knows-where.

 

As Mickey was dragging Ian to his bedroom, he noticed the bathroom door was wide open. He didn’t think anything of it until he glanced in and saw an eyeful of teenaged ass. What the _fuck?_ Mickey was quick to react and shoved his free hand over his eyes.

 

“Ah! Fucking Christ! Close the fuckin’ door next time!” Mickey yelled, taking the hand away from his eyes long enough to slam the bathroom door shut. Ian just laughed loud and long behind him like it was fucking funny. Prick.

 

Once they got into Ian’s bedroom, Ian was still laughing. His beautiful laugh was so contagious that Mickey couldn’t help but begin to laugh as well.

 

“Fucking dick. I’m a gay man for Christ’s sakes. I don’t need an eyeful of teenage girl ass. I need an eyeful of _Ian_ ass.” Mickey laughed, and he faintly heard footsteps going down the stairs meaning Holly was _finally_ gone. When Ian sat down on the bed, Mickey took this as an opportunity to straddle his gorgeous boyfriend. Mickey slotted their lips together and Ian laid back on the bed to fulfill his earlier promise.

 

**

 

When Mickey and Ian finally came downstairs, the movie was fifteen minutes in and both of them were sweaty and tired. Mickey even had a slight limp, Ian was _that_ good. They took their places on the couch, Ian in between him and Holly, something Mickey was half grateful, half mad about. On the one hand, he didn’t want to face the girl who shoved her ass in his general direction, but he also didn’t want her to get any ideas and mess with Ian while he was sitting right there. Oh no.

 

Holly draped the blanket over the three of them and Mickey grabbed Ian’s hand under the blanket. He rested his head on Ian’s shoulder and got comfortable just laying with his boyfriend. _This_ is what Mickey came here for, not some teenaged bitch who had a wet spot in her panties for his boyfriend. That was one thing he could very much do without.

 

Whenever there was a cheesy line in the stupid rom-com they were watching, Ian leaned over and gave Mickey a peck on the lips. This made Mickey glad they were in the dark because of the deep blush that sprouted on his face every time Ian did it. It wasn’t that Mickey wasn’t used to Ian being a sap, because oh fuck he was, it was just the whole PDA factor. Mickey loved to show off his boyfriend and it seemed vice versa, he just got flustered about it because he didn’t feel he would ever fully be used to that part of their relationship. He was so used to hiding the one person that mattered the most to him that he was totally crazy about PDA and showing everybody that the wonderful man he was resting on was _his._

 

Fifteen minutes and a whole shit ton of kisses later, Ian suddenly jumped off the couch, sending both Mickey and Holly tumbling to the ground in his wake. Mickey looked over to Holly who looked slightly embarrassed and then looked up to Ian with a slightly irritated, but mostly confused look.

 

“What the fuck were you doing just then?” Ian yelled angrily. Mickey just looked between the two, confused for a moment before Ian continued on. “Why the fuck were you grabbing at my dick?” Mickey suddenly went from confused to angry in a matter of milliseconds. _Nobody_ touched his boyfriend’s dick but him. Nobody. Oh _hellll_ no.

 

“She did what?” Mickey asked angrily. He had to keep telling himself he was above hitting a girl when Holly smirked at him from her position on the floor. What the fuck was going on? Why did this bitch look like she won something here? Mickey saw Debbie roll her eyes from behind Holly but otherwise stay quiet and continued to watch the movie like her best friend didn’t just grab her gay brother’s dick in front of his previously known to be violent boyfriend. Wise choice, Little Red, wise choice.

 

“Don’t get mad just because I’m not interested in you, Mickey. Don’t ruin this for your friend, I mean, if I were you I wouldn’t hold him back from getting the best piece of ass around.” Holly was spewing bullshit at this point, Mickey’s eyes darkening with anger. Holly thought he was jealous of _Ian_ because he got _her_ attention. Keep dreaming, bitch.

 

Ian laughed at what Holly says and Mickey immediately feels ten times better. Ian walked over to Mickey and slung his arm over Mickey’s shoulder and Mickey looked up and made eye contact with Ian with a fire blazing in his eyes. Ian leaned down and kissed Mickey’s cheek softly before turning to a shocked Holly with an apologetic look on his face.

 

“Actually, Holly, the best piece of ass I’ve ever gotten is Mickey.” Ian seemed so sure of his answer that Mickey couldn’t help but grab Ian’s face and kiss him right there. When they parted, Mickey could see Holly’s jaw nearly on the floor and he felt a wave of pride wash over himself. That boy was _his_ and his _only_. _That’s right, bitch, Ian Gallagher is Mickey Milkovich’s_ and _nobody_ could come in between them. Ian gave him such a tender look and Mickey felt like his legs were going to turn into jelly.

 

Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend, Mickey turned to look at Holly. With the best poker face he could mutter he glared at the scared girl. “If you ever touch my man’s dick in my presence again I will personally break all of your knuckles.” Mickey threatened with barely any emotion. Mickey watched as Holly’s expression turned from neutral to absolutely terrified in a matter of seconds. Dating a sap didn’t make him a softy, he could still bust heads when needed.

 

“I- I’m sorry.” Holly mumbled as she plopped back down on the couch, dejectedly. Mickey saw her get lost deep in thought, probably trying to find some hint from tonight that would tell her Ian was gay. _God_ , this girl was seriously stupid if she couldn’t tell that Ian and Mickey were in a relationship until she grabbed his dick. _Jesus._

 

Mickey kept a wary eye on Holly as she distanced herself as far away from the couple as she possibly could without falling off the couch. Holly looked at him warily when Ian sat down in Mickey’s previous spot at the end of the couch but Mickey ignored her as he sat right in Ian’s lap. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s waist and Mickey’s arms found their way around Ian’s neck. Mickey was sat sideways so he could still see whatever was left of the movie but still have half his face buried into the crook of Ian’s neck.

 

Mickey left kisses on Ian’s neck as he slowly dozed off in the comfort of his boyfriend’s warm embrace. Mickey smiled and hid it in Ian’s neck as he fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved so much. The smile never faltered, and he was warm and happy and not worrying any longer because though Mickey was wrapped around Ian’s finger, Mickey knew Ian felt the same.

 

So Mickey fell asleep with that stupid rom-com, Ian’s heartbeat, and his soft breathing in the background. Feeling loved and protected like he always did when he was around his ginger love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's POV as requested! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Sorry I didn't get this up on Monday like I said. I had an unusually busy week but I made it my mission to finish this tonight! Longest chapter! Let me know if you want Carl or Debbie's POV from this! 
> 
> I think I'm going to do a Soulmate AU! Let me know if you've read any good ones because I absolutely love them! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!:)

There was nothing Ian Gallagher loved more than his boyfriend, Mickey Milkovich. There was so many things Ian could tell you he loved about him, from his bright blue eyes, to his inky black hair, to his cold persona he put on for everyone but once he was with Ian he turned into a ball of mush right before everyone’s eyes. The love the two boys held could not be broken by _anything_ , not homophonic dads, beatings, and especially not by a horny sixteen year old girl currently occupying the seat across from him at the kitchen table.

 

Ian first noticed Holly’s crush on him the first time he had met her. He was twenty at the time and she was only fifteen. Holly had stared so hard and so long at him, Ian’s surprised her eyes didn’t dry out and her drool didn’t flood the whole house. Ian knew Holly was being very obvious on purpose, as if that would make him fuck her. He knew she tried to get with Lip in the past, way back when Mickey was still in juvie for the Kash-n-Grab shoplifting, and she had fooled around with Carl for a little while when his leg was still busted. Ian usually ignored her advances and focused on his boyfriend, but tonight he couldn’t help but notice Holly was on a mission to get into his pants. He would have laughed if she hadn’t been so persistent.

 

Ian and Mickey had taken their seats at the kitchen table and Holly was quicker than Carl or Debbie at picking a seat, making sure she got the seat directly across from Ian. Ian was uncomfortable, sure, but he just clung tightly to Mickey’s hand and enjoyed the feel of Mickey pressing their legs together under the table. As Ian shoveled the burnt chicken into his mouth, he felt Mickey tense up beside him. Ian started rubbing circles on the back of Mickey’s hand with his thumb, hoping to calm him down a bit. He saw the look Mickey gave Holly but chose to ignore it, just focusing on relieving the sudden tension in his boyfriend.

 

Mickey got tense once again before glaring again at Holly. “Do you fuckin’ mind not molesting my leg under the table?” Mickey huffed angrily. Holly looked confused and Ian tried so hard to control his laughter. He knew she didn’t know he and Mickey were together and figured he could have some fun with it and see just how far she’d go with it before realizing. He figured she’d give up before the movie even started. When Holly “dropped” her fork and went to investigate, Ian almost lost it. Too fucking funny. Ian turned to an aggravated Mickey and started whispering lowly to him.

 

“Thank you for coming tonight, baby. I know you would much rather be in our bed while I abuse that perfect ass. Maybe before the movie starts I can take you upstairs so I can fuck your amazing ass real quick. I would love to get on you tonight, baby. Definitely.” Ian whispered hotly in Mickey’s ear, making the dark haired boy blush a deep crimson. Ian knew Mickey didn’t want to be here tonight and he wanted to make up for the too horny sixteen-year-old unknowingly making a fool of herself.

 

Ian kept his eyes on Mickey even after Holly resurfaced. He watched as Mickey’s facial expression turned from irritation to _majorly_ possessive, and Ian would be lying if he said it didn’t majorly turn him on. _Fuck._ He had the hottest boyfriend ever. And he was all his.

 

If you’d have asked Ian a few years ago if he ever thought Mickey would be like he is today, you’d get a big fat _hell no_. Ian didn’t think Mickey was ever going to come around and be the amazing boyfriend he was today. The Mickey back then wouldn’t let him kiss him, hold him, or really be affectionate at all. Now, Mickey would cling to him any chance he got and he was honestly surprised that the Mickey he used to know is the same one that is holding his hand where everybody can see.

 

Except Holly, apparently.

 

When Ian sat on the couch after dinner, he wasn’t surprised to see Mickey scrambling to get the seat next to him before Holly had a chance to. It was cute, and Ian was grateful that not only did he not have to sit next to Holly, but he got to be close to his boyfriend which was always nice. Ian leaned in close to Mickey and put his arm behind Mickey on the couch, enjoying the way Mickey blushed at the closeness. Goddamn, his boyfriend was adorable.

 

“So, I need to go up to my room to get blankets and shit for the movie.” Ian said, with a mischievous glint in his eyes and before Mickey could even respond, Holly was booking it up the stairs. Mickey was staring after her and Ian couldn’t help but roll his eyes. This _girl_ is sixteen years old. Mickey has absolutely nothing to worry about! Ian just goes along with it when Mickey takes his hand and drags him up the stairs, sending Debs a look over his shoulder that he hoped said _control your friend before my boyfriend kills her._

 

When the boys walk by the upstairs bathroom, Ian sees Mickey peak in and then immediately covers his eyes. “Ah! Fucking Christ! Close the fuckin’ door next time!” Mickey yelled. In the split second between that and Mickey closing the door, he caught a glimpse of a very naked teenaged ass and he immediately busted out laughing. This girl was extremely desperate, wasn’t she? Mickey just continued to drag him to his bedroom, clearly trying to distance himself from Holly and get closer to Ian as fast as possible.

 

When Ian finally was in his room, he was still laughing as he shut the door. Pretty soon after they were both laughing and Ian kept it going to hear the beautiful sound that was his boyfriend’s laughter.

 

 

“Fucking dick. I’m a gay man for Christ’s sakes. I don’t need an eyeful of teenage girl ass. I need an eyeful of Ian ass.” Mickey laughed, and Ian couldn’t help but remember a time where Mickey would never admit to being gay, even with a nine inch dick up his ass. Ian was still lost in thought when he sat on the bed, but smiled when Mickey’s immediate reaction was to straddle him.

 

When Mickey slotted their lips together, Ian just leaned back on the bed, ready to do every dirty thing he could think of in the little time they had.

 

**

 

When Ian and Mickey finally finished doing the do, the movie was already fifteen minutes in. Ian didn’t care if it was obvious they just had sex, they were sweaty, breathing kind of heavy, and Mickey even had a bit of a limp. Ian couldn’t help but smirk at that one, just because he was a cocky son-of-a-bitch. Ian plopped down on the middle of the couch beside Holly and smiled a bit when he felt Mickey wedge himself between Ian and the arm of the couch, not minding the closeness one bit.

 

When Holly draped the blanket over the three of them, Mickey immediately grabbed onto his hand and rested his head on his shoulder. Ian smiled at this, to himself since he was out of view from both people currently occupying the couch and Debbie, who had taken refuge on the recliner. Ian briefly wondered where Carl had fucked off to, but he shrugged it off to him going to kill a cat or something else Carl does.

 

Ian smiled whenever a cheesy line came on the rom-com they were watching. Ian leaned over and gave Mickey a kiss whenever they said one, and by the tenth time Mickey expected it and just smiled sleepily and blushed like a tomato when Ian did it. Ian couldn’t help but love when his boyfriend was sleepy, he got even clingier and more often than not would wrap himself around Ian like a koala because he apparently can’t sleep without Ian holding him. Who knew Mickey Milkovich was so fucking cute?

 

Ian felt Holly place her head on his shoulder and under any normal circumstance he would have gently pushed her off and probably excused himself from the couch.  But tonight, Mickey was just barely awake and there was no way he was going to disturb his boyfriend. Five minutes later, he felt a small hand grab his dick through his sweatpants. He barely noted the domino effect as he sprung out of his seat, anger burning in his eyes.

 

Mickey and Holly had both tumbled off the couch when Ian got up and Mickey was glancing up at him slightly annoyed at being jolted awake and shoved to the ground. Ian would have thought his confused expression was cute if he wasn’t so pissed at Holly. Ian turned to Holly, the anger in his eyes still blazing.

 

“What the fuck were you doing just then?” Ian yelled angrily. Mickey just looked between the two, confused for a moment before Ian continued on. “Why the fuck were you grabbing at my dick?” Ian didn’t know how she hadn’t caught on to Ian and Mickey yet. They were _very_ obvious. Ian knew she liked him but he didn’t think she would go this far!

 

“She did what?” Mickey asked angrily. Ian looked at his boyfriend and he looked as though he was reconsidering all his morals on hitting a girl. Ian watched along as Mickey and Holly had some weird little staring contest before Holly’s face grew smug and Ian knew whatever she was saying was going to be stupid.

 

“Don’t get mad just because I’m not interested in you, Mickey. Don’t ruin this for your friend, I mean, if I were you I wouldn’t hold him back from getting the best piece of ass around.” Holly was spewing bullshit at this point, and Ian would have laughed if he wasn’t so pissed she’d grabbed his dick in front of Mickey. That was real fucking uncalled for.

 

Turns out Ian can’t control his laughter after all and does end up laughing. He walked over to Mickey and slung an arm over his clearly worked up boyfriend. Ian leaned down and left a soft kiss against Mickey’s cheek as his anger disappears and he begins to feel bad for the girl. Ian turns to Holly and looks at her with an apologetic look and she just looks like she’s ready to piss herself.

 

“Actually, Holly, the best piece of ass I’ve ever gotten is Mickey.” Ian had never said something so true in his life. Mickey was the best and Mickey was his. Mickey took Ian by surprise by grabbing his face suddenly and crushing their lips together. Mickey always poured so much emotion in his kisses and Ian wasn’t surprised when this kiss was full of love while still being passionate. Exactly like Mickey. By the time he turned back, Holly’s jaw was on the floor and Ian would have laughed if it was the right moment.

 

Mickey wrapped an arm around Ian’s waist and Ian felt the warmth radiating off of the arm. Ian smiled as Mickey pulled out his big boy threats for Holly. “If you ever touch my man’s dick in my presence again I will personally break all of your knuckles.” Mickey threatened with barely any emotion. Holly noticeably paled and Ian briefly wondered if they’d gone too far. But Ian knew Mickey wasn’t going to do anything to her so he let it go.

 

“I- I’m sorry.” Holly mumbled as she plopped back down on the couch, dejectedly. Ian saw her get lost in thought, probably about something that happened tonight, not that he could blame her. The girl was probably humiliated. Ian honestly hadn’t meant to humiliate her but who the fuck thinks it’s a good idea to grab someone’s dick in a room full of people? Not to mention that he was five years older than her and didn’t want to deal with _that_ mess.

 

Ian just threw himself down in Mickey’s previous position near the arm of the couch, clearly trying to put space between him and Holly. Ian knew Mickey wasn’t going to want to sit next to Holly and very much knew what Mickey’s favorite seat was, and that it was available.

 

So, when Ian felt Mickey plop down onto his lap sideways, barely able to keep his eyes open as he kept his head buried in the crook of Ian’s neck, he just smiled. He felt the kisses there and his heart fluttered with love for this amazing boy. The amazing boy that was all his and nobody could come between them.

 

And if Ian just held Mickey as he slept through the rest of the movie? Well that’s nobody’s business.


End file.
